


Holy Hands (Will They Make Me a Sinner)

by NicholasFawn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hostage Situations, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFawn/pseuds/NicholasFawn
Summary: When Sokka is captured and held captive by Prince Zuko, he learns about a whole new side to the banished Prince that he never expected.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 368





	1. Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I wanna continue this for a bit so let me know what you'd like to see.

Captured by the fire nation...he’s a joke to his tribe. Sokka looks around for anywhere to escape, but he’s surrounded by soldiers. They’re walking down a hallway, being led through the ship by the exiled fire prince himself. He’s stuck.

They get to a door and Prince Zuko dismisses the soldiers. He opens it and drags Sokka inside. It’s a mostly empty room save for a toilet and naked bed. There are no windows.

Before he can even begin to come up with an escape, he’s shoved into the metal wall, his hands pinned above his head.

“You’re our prisoner now,” Zuko says, his body pressed against Sokka’s. He smells good, Sokka thinks before pushing it out of his head. “Tell me where the avatar is and I’ll let you go. It’s that simple.”

“How about up your ass?”

In a flash, Zuko headbutts Sokka’s nose.

“Augh!” he shouts as his head hits into the wall behind him. He can feel blood trickling down his lips, and he barely has a moment to recuperate before Prince Zuko’s knee rams into his stomach. He groans and hunches forward. Zuko lets him fall to the ground.

“I’ll be back later to continue this discussion.”

And then Sokka is alone, writhing in pain on the floor with a bloodied nose. The metal walls of the ship are so thick that he can’t even hear the water around them. Unless he can learn to kick through metal… he’s stuck there.

A soldier drops off a small bowl of rice a few hours later. Or Sokka thinks it’s a few hours. He can’t really tell. It’s not a lot of rice, but it’s better than nothing. Eventually, with his mind still racing, Sokka falls into a fitful sleep.

He awakens to the feeling of fingers tracing his cheekbone. It’s nice, he thinks. The fingers trace down his neck and across his collarbone.

“Mmhh,” he breathes out. He’s in that liminal space between sleep and reality. His body feels like it’s floating, and he drinks in that feeling.

Fingers press against his lips and into his mouth. He licks between them, his eyes fluttering.

“Wow,” an unfamiliar voice mutters. Sokka’s eyes open to see a red faced Zuko, and he realizes whose fingers are in his mouth. Before Zuko can realize and pull away, Sokka clamps down on them.

“ARGH!” Zuko shouts in pain, and fire shoots out of his free hand, heating the room so rapidly that Sokka lets go and scurries to the corner of his small bed.

Zuko lifts him by his collar so they’re nose to nose. “You’d do well to show me a little respect.”

“Why were your fingers in my mouth?” Sokka says, again, trying really hard not to notice how good Zuko smells. Like jasmine.

“It was an accident!” Zuko says and doesn’t elaborate. “Look! I don’t want to keep you here forever, but I’ll do what I have to do.”

“Still doesn’t explain why your fingers were in my mouth,” Sokka mutters. Zuko lets go of his collar and he flops back down onto the bed. “I’m not gonna tell you where the avatar is, so if you’re gonna kill me, you might as well do it now.”

Zuko huffs, and smoke comes out of his nose. He storms out.

A soldier brings more rice.

An old man brings tea and a change of clothes.

Huh. He doesn’t look too bad in fire nation garb.

Zuko comes back days later. Sokka pretends to be asleep, just to see what happens.

Again, Sokka feels his cheekbones being traced, and again, fingers brush against his lips. The hand pulls away for a moment, and suddenly he can feel breath against his face. Zuko gently presses their mouths together. It takes everything in Sokka not to jump out of the bed.

Zuko moans against his lips and presses in closer, and fuck Sokka finds himself kissing back even though he doesn’t mean to.

Zuko pulls back to look at him for a moment, his cheeks flushed. Sokka looks back but doesn’t make to move or attack. This would be the perfect time to lunge at him, but he doesn’t. He waits for him to lean back in. And then they’re kissing again. Zuko’s tongue is in his mouth and his hand is on his chest, pressing him into the bed as he climbs on top. Gods, having the weight of someone on top of him feels so good.

Zuko pulls away and trails kisses along Sokka’s jaw. He bites his way down his neck and Sokka covers his mouth to keep from crying out. Of all the outcomes of being held hostage by the banished Prince of the Fire Nation, this was not one that crossed his mind.

Zuko begins to unzip and tug at Sokka’s Fire Nation clothing, and before he knows it, he’s completely naked.

“W-Wait, Zuko,” he says as the Prince presses a kiss to his hipbone.

“Mmm?” Zuko bites the skin and ghosts his fingers over Sokka’s hard cock.

“What the hell is this?” Sokka breathes out, pushing Zuko’s shoulder.

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that!” Sokka says, sitting up straight. “This is literally coming out of nowhere, unless this is some Fire Nation interrogation tactic that I don’t know about. Look, I’m still not gonna tell you where Aang is even if you get me off.”

Zuko sighs and looks down. “That is… separate from this.”

“O...kay,” Sokka mutters. “So, after this, we can go back to hating each other?”

Zuko presses a kiss to the base of Sokka’s cock. “Yes.”

Feeling himself swallowed into Zuko’s hot mouth is something he’ll never be able to properly describe. Zuko swallows him whole, and he huffs out a moan, spreading his legs more. Amber eyes lock onto his, and Sokka has to look away or he won’t last.

It’s his first time doing anything like this, not that he’d ever admit it aloud, but it’s hot and wet, and when Zuko drags the pad of his thumb over Sokka’s balls, he lets out an embarrassing whimper. Zuko pulls off and drags his tongue over the head of Sokka’s cock, his hand tight around the base. Each pass of the tongue makes a shiver shoot through Sokka’s body, and he’s already closer than he’d like to admit.

Zuko takes him back into his throat, his head bobbing with each suck. Sokka’s toes curl and his fingers dig into the mattress.

“H-Hey,” he says, his voice horse. “I’m gonna… you know, so you might wanna pull back.”

Zuko doesn’t stop. In fact, he seems to become more enthusiastic, humming against Sokka’s cock as he sucks him in deep.

It starts in the base of his spine, a humming sensation that shoots through his body, hitting him like an electric shock. He can’t help it, his hips jerk up as he comes, and it’s so intense his vision goes white. The sensation of Zuko swallowing around him hits him like a second orgasm right on the tail of the first.

He flops back in exhaustion as Zuko pulls off and stands. Sokka watches as he undoes his pants and pulls out his cock, hard and already leaking precum. Sokka’s mouth waters.

He sits up and puts his hands on Zuko’s hips, kissing the tip of his cock almost chastely and reveling in the gasp it earns him.

But right when he’s about to close his lips around it, there’s a pounding on the door.

“Prince Zuko!” the voice of the soldier bellows throughout the room, and both boys scramble to get their clothes in order. “We’re under attack! The avatar is here!”

Zuko makes his way toward the door but stops and turns to glare at Sokka, all of the lust and vulnerability from earlier long gone. “If you tell anyone about this, you’re dead.”

He leaves.

Aang and Katara save the day. Thank gods they find him after he’s already redressed. He even gets his old clothes back. They fly off on Appa to the sound of Zuko shouting after them and shooting balls of fire their way.

When they’re in the clear, Aang turns to look at him.

“So!” he says in that over enthusiastic way of his. “What was it like being a Fire Nation prisoner?”

“Huh,” he says, clearing his throat as his cheeks turn red.

“Well?” Katara chimes in. “Spill!”

“It was…” he’s not gonna tell his sister and the avatar that he got his first blowjob from the same guy who’s been trying to kill them this whole time. “It was pretty uneventful.”

He tunes Katara out as she blathers on with more of her questions. He thinks about the sight of Zuko in front of him, his cock hard and waiting. He feels a little bad about leaving him hanging.

Oh well, if he’s learned anything about Zuko, it’s that he doesn’t give up when he wants something. So, with any luck, maybe he’ll get his chance to reciprocate.


	2. Empty Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang stops at an abandoned town to get some rest. They run into some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this was fun. Again, let me know what you want to see.

“We’ll stay here to rest our bodies,” Katara says. “We’ve done nothing but travel and fight for weeks.”

“I’m all for resting,” Sokka says, climbing off of Appa and stretching his back. “But does it have to be here? An abandoned town of all places.”

They stumbled upon it by accident. It’s not on any of the maps they have and from the looks of it, it hasn’t been lived in for years. The wooden houses are run down and rotting, but some of them still have beds.

“It’s better than sleeping in the dirt again,” Katara says.

And she’s right, as always. His back is sore, he’s tired, and he just wants to curl up in a warm bed and sleep for a month. For now, he chooses to explore the barren town. As he looks into windows and into backyards, he wonders what this town was like in its heyday. Did families sit and eat at the now barren, broken down tables? Did children run through the overgrown yards?

He’s lost in his thoughts for a while when he hears voices coming from one of the houses to his left. He immediately crouches down beside an overturned wheelbarrow. There’s no way anybody could be living in this town.

He slowly makes his way toward the house, careful not to step on any twigs. He sees an old man lying on one of the beds, his arm is bound, and he’s speaking to someone in another room.

“I appreciate it,” Sokka hears him say. He moves to sit up, but a voice yells at him.

“Uncle!” the voice says. It’s so familiar, Sokka thinks. “Please stay in bed. You need to recover.”

When he sees the face of Prince Zuko peer into the room, he gasps, causing both Zuko and the old man to look in his direction.

Dammit, he thinks, ducking down. But it’s too late. He knows he’s been seen, and a moment later, Prince Zuko is in front of him.

“H-Hey, Zuko,” Sokka says, standing up and backing away toward the direction he came from. “I notice you’re growing your hair out! Looks great.”

And it really, really does look great. But Sokka doesn’t care about that right now. Just as he’s about to make a break for it and sprint back to his friends, Zuko pushes him into the side of the house and kisses him.

Their teeth bump against each other and their noses brush but then they tilt their heads just the right way and it’s good. So good. Sokka’s mind is humming as he runs his fingers through the hair that wasn’t there the last time they kissed. It’s soft, and just barely long enough to tug on.

Zuko pulls back and brushes his fingers over Sokka’s cheek.

“I was beginning to wonder if I’d ever see you again,” he says.

“Well,” Sokka says, a little out of breath. “We haven’t exactly been trying to seek you out. And by the way, your sister is much scarier than you.”

“So I’ve been told,” Zuko says, leaning back in for another kiss.

Sokka moans as Zuko’s tongue traces along the seam of his lips, and he opens up to him, allowing him to take control. He pushes his hands over the curve of Zuko’s ass and grips him hard, pulling their hips together as they kiss.

“Mmh,” Zuko moans against his lips and grinds against Sokka.

Sokka would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this more than a few times. As much as he tried, he couldn’t get the sensation of Zuko’s hot mouth out of his mind.

They kiss for a bit longer and then Zuko pulls away.

“Wait,” he breathes against Sokka’s lips. “I have a bedroom.”

Sokka smiles and bites his lip. “Good. Because from what I can remember, I really owe you one.”

Zuko’s cheeks turn red, and he pulls Sokka into the house. They brush past his uncle, who looks at them with a raised eyebrow, but they don’t offer him any explanations.

The room is barely better than the room Sokka was in as Zuko’s prisoner, but the bed is bigger, and there are windows, so that’s something.

Sokka guides Zuko to the bed and presses him onto his back. He tugs his pants down and stares when Zuko’s cock is finally free. He bites his lip at Zuko’s gasp. Fuck, he wants this more than he’d ever admit to anyone.

He takes Zuko into his mouth just to get used to the feeling of it, but the responses he gets from the Prince make him feel bold. He sucks Zuko in as deep as he can, to the point where he feels he might gag, but he doesn’t stop. The weight of it against his tongue… the taste of him… it’s making him feel drunk.

He pulls off and looks up at Zuko. “I wanna…”

“What?” Zuko breathes out.

Sokka strokes him as he talks, smearing his thumb over a drop of precum. “I, um, I want to…”

Zuko growls and his hips start to move in time with Sokka’s hand. “Spit it out!”

“I can show you better than I can tell you.” Sokka bites his lip and tightens his grip on Zuko’s cock, loving the sound it pulls from him. With his other hand, he drags his fingers over Zuko’s balls and nudges the tip of his finger against his hole, barely brushing it.

“AAUUGH!” Zuko thrusts his hips into the air as he comes, shooting over his chest and Sokka’s fingers.

“Wow,” Sokka breathes out, stroking the last few drops out of him. “Perfect…”

“That was…”

“Yeah,” Sokka says, climbing on top of him and kissing him. It’s gentle and easy, and he thinks maybe he could stay like this forever.

“Prince Zuko!” a voice shouts from downstairs. “We have some guests!”

“Come say hello to your little sister, Zuzu!” Sokka knows that voice all too well. He jumps off of Zuko and makes for the window.

“Wait!” Zuko calls as he pulls his pants back on. “Will I see you again?”

“I hope so,” Sokka says before climbing out of the window and back into the street.

He runs back toward his group. Katara and Aang have settled on a small house with a swing on the porch. Appa is asleep on the grass, and Momo is eating berries.

“We have to go!” Sokka says as he runs toward them.

“What?” Aang asks. “But we just unpacked.”

“Where’ve you been?” Katara asks.

“No time,” Sokka says. “Azula is here, and we have to go.”

“Darn it,” Aang says.

They hastily repack and climb back aboard Appa, their moods soured. Maybe they’d stumble upon another abandoned town, maybe they wouldn’t. Sokka doesn’t care at the moment. He’s thinking about Zuko, and wondering if they really will ever see each other again.

He can’t explain it, but he feels something with Zuko that he isn’t willing to let go of just yet.


	3. Hello, Zuko here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Zuko POV chapter is in our midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bitter end! Just kidding. It's the end of this story but there'll definitely be more to come in this universe.

Zuko doesn’t blame them for not trusting him. He betrayed them. In his mind at the time, it wasn’t betrayal. He was just being loyal to the Fire Nation. He just wanted to be a part of something and when everything he ever wanted was dangled in his face… he took it.

And now he’s back groveling for their forgiveness.

Aang is easy to win over. The blind girl as well. Katara hates him, obviously. And Sokka… Sokka is being too tentative. Treating him like a stranger.

“Well, this is your room,” he says, not looking at Zuko. “Uh, enjoy.”

He turns to leave and Zuko grips his wrist.

“Hey,” Zuko says. “Talk to me.”

They haven’t spoken at all. There’s been no acknowledgement of their past. Zuko understands but he’s having trouble being around Sokka without saying or doing anything.

He wants to kiss and touch him again. He’d thought about it every day when he was in the Fire Nation. Sokka is the reason he couldn’t go any further than chaste kissing with Mai. Sokka is the name that popped into his head when he was lying awake at night. And when he was alone and desire coursed through his body, it was his memories with Sokka that he thought about.

Sokka turns to look at him. He doesn’t pulls his wrist away, and Zuko counts that as a win.

“I’m sorry,” he tells him. “I was… I was lost. I didn’t know what I wanted.”

“And you know now?” Sokka asks. “What if Azula comes back and makes you another offer. Will you turn on us again?”

Zuko shakes his head. “I finally see the Fire Nation for what it is. I’m never going back to that.”

Sokka doesn’t respond, and Zuko uses that as an opportunity to cup his face. For the first time in months, Sokka meets his eyes. They’re full of hurt and confusion and… yearning.

“I want to believe you,” Sokka says. “But-”

Before he can finish, there’s a knock on the door, and Zuko jumps back. Aang peeks his head in.

“Dinner’s ready!” he says, a smile on his face.

Zuko’s almost grateful for the interruption. He’s not sure what Sokka was going to say, but it didn’t sound promising. Words wouldn’t make a difference. He’d have to prove himself through his actions. And that’s exactly what he intended to do.

Dinner was actually nice. It was nice to see Sokka interacting with his friends. He was really funny, and his smile made Zuko smile. He didn’t look in Zuko’s direction, but that was okay.

When Zuko’s in bed that night, he feels relaxed. His world has crashed all around him. His family is out for his blood. He abandoned the only life he ever knew. But he’s never felt more a part of something before.

As he’s about to drift off, there’s a knock on his door. He pulls his blanket around his shoulders and shuffles over.

“Hey,” Sokka’s voice streams through the door. “Let me in.”

Zuko opens the door and Sokka steps inside. His hair is down and he’s not wearing a shirt. Zuko’s heart pounds in his chest at the sight.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Sokka says. “So…”

“So you came here?”

Sokka sighs. “You’re right. It was stupid.”

He goes to leave and Zuko stops him. “I didn’t say that. I’m glad you came.”

Zuko turns and walks back over to his bed, sitting on the end of it. Sokka looks around awkwardly before following and sitting next to him. There’s space between them, but Zuko can still feel the other’s body heat. He’s so tempted to reach out and-

“So,” Sokka leans back on his elbows, looking up at the ceiling. Zuko can’t help but stare at his defined chest and abs. “How’re you liking it so far?”

“Well,” Zuko says. His voice feels caught in his throat. “It’s, um, definitely a little…”

“You okay?” Sokka asks as his voice trails off. He leans over, getting close to Zuko’s face. “You seem a little off, dude.”

And Zuko can’t take it. He lets his blanket slide off his shoulders and he pins Sokka to the bed.

“You’re teasing me on purpose,” he says through his teeth before leaning in and kissing the boy beneath him.

Sokka responds instantly, his arms winding around Zuko’s neck. Their mouths open to each other and they kiss with a desire and passion that makes Zuko feel light headed. He’s wanted this so badly.

Sokka’s hands trail down his back and his fingers trace the edge of Zuko’s undershorts.

“Do it,” Zuko breathes out, flicking his tongue over Sokka’s lips. “Undress me.”

Sokka breathes out and tugs Zuko’s undershorts off. Zuko sits up and returns the favor. When he presses back down on top of Sokka, he breathes out a moan from deep in his chest. The skin to skin contact is heavenly.

They grind against each other and kiss. It’s sloppy and haphazard but it feels so good. Zuko allows himself to get lost in the sensation, and he knows there’s nowhere else he’d rather be in this moment. He buries his face in Sokka’s neck, breathing in his scent, and in a split second he’s on his back, looking up at that beautiful face.

“I want to,” Sokka starts and then trails off. “I want to, um-”

“Spit it out,” Zuko says, wrapping his legs around Sokka’s hips.

“I want to fuck you,” Sokka breathes out, his face flushed. “Like, really really want to.”

Zuko huffs out a moan and nods fast. He points to his bag on the floor. “Oil.”

Sokka nods and stands, looking a little shaky on his feet. Zuko watches as he reaches into the bag and pulls out a small container of oil. He uses it on his dry hands, but it’ll definitely be helpful for… other activities.

“Are you sure about this?” Sokka says, climbing back on the bed.

Zuko breathes and tilts his hips up. “Please… I’ve been thinking about it.”

Sokka nods and opens the oil, coating his fingers. When he tentatively touches Zuko’s opening, Zuko can’t help but groan. He bites his lip to stifle it, but as he feels the first finger slowly sliding inside of him, he stops caring.

Sokka is gentle, almost too gentle. And Zuko just wants more.

“A-Another, please,” he huffs out, and Sokka obliges.

Zuko gasps as Sokka presses his fingers in deep. He can’t help but move his hips. Sokka begins to stroke his cock in time with the movement of his fingers and Zuko has to push his hand away.

“Too close,” he moans, and Sokka pulls his fingers out. Zuko feels too empty for a moment, and then Sokka is over him, kissing him, aligning their hips.

“Ready?” he hooks his arms behind Zuko’s knees, and Zuko feels too exposed. (But in a way, he likes it).

Zuko nods, and Sokka presses in.

“O-Oh, fuck, Zuko,” Sokka whines and leans his forehead against Zuko’s. Zuko’s nails dig into the skin on Sokka’s shoulders. It hurts, but he wants more.

When Sokka’s all the way inside, he pauses for a moment to breathe, and Zuko reaches up to trace his cheekbones. It was the first thing he noticed about him. And from the moment he first saw him in the Southern Water Tribe, he’d wanted to touch them.

Sokka’s first thrust knocks the breath out of Zuko’s chest.

“Breathe,” Sokka whispers, kissing along his jaw. His thrusts are shallow and gentle, and Zuko forces himself to breathe through it.

“F-Feels…” Zuko huffs out. He was gonna say intense, but the word gets caught in his throat.

After a few more thrusts, Sokka stops. He reaches under Zuko’s hips and lifts them, and when he thrusts again, he his Zuko’s prostate like a fucking bullseye.

“A-AH!” Zuko grips the back of Sokka’s hair.

“Okay?” Sokka whispers, doing it again.

“MORE!” Zuko doesn’t recognize his own voice. His hips buck up against Sokka without him even thinking about it.

Sokka picks up his pace and Zuko knows he won’t last much longer. It hurts but the pleasure is so overwhelming. He loves the sensation of being full, especially knowing it’s Sokka.

“Harder,” Zuko moans, and Sokka obliges. The slap of skin on skin is driving Zuko wild.

When Sokka reaches down and takes Zuko’s cock in his hand, his vision goes white. He can feel pleasure coursing through his limbs and his body convulsing, clenching around Sokka. His come shoots up his chest and over his lips.

“Oh, FUCK,” Sokka moans, and with a soft groan, he pushes in deep and lets go. Zuko strokes his hair. He can feel the blooming heat within himself, and it make him shiver. He’s never felt this close to anyone.

Afterward, when they’re all cleaned up, Zuko rests his head on Sokka’s chest. Sokka strokes his hair.

“You’re not gonna leave again, are you?” Sokka asks him.

“Not a chance,” Zuko says, pressing a kiss to Sokka’s chest.

He’d let his own hubris guide him down the wrong path too many times. He’d never let it happen again.


End file.
